With appearance of the first smart watch, the smart watch market begins to develop rapidly. In order to reduce power consumption of a display panel, in terms of improvement of liquid crystal technology, memory-in-pixel (MIP) technology has gradually developed. An ultra-low-power reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) panel using the MIP technology can be applied to wearable devices. The LCD panel can not only achieve 64-color display, but also consumes low power.